A smart home may be configured with a plurality of smart devices, and a user may directly control these smart devices via a handheld smart terminal. Usually, the smart terminal may be denoted as a control device, and the smart device which will be controlled may be denoted as a controlled device.
The user usually may set a lock password on the control device in consideration of misoperation prevention and information security. If the control device is not operated during a preset time, the control device may automatically enter into lock status. When the user wants to use the control device to control the controlled device, the user should input the lock password to enter a control interface. If the user controls the controlled device frequently when the control device is in the lock status, the steps of unlocking and performing control may be relatively complicated.